Quand les mots font défaut
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'Arthur ne dit pas. Arthur, la famille Weasley, Percy. TRADUCTION de la fic de penknife.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Original: **Wordless, par penknife, disponible à l'adresse suivante: http : / / penknife . livejournal . com / 107408 . html**  
Personnages: **Arthur, divers Weasley dont Percy en particulier.  
**  
Traduction** benebu, septembre 2010.

* * *

**Quand les mots font défaut.**

Arthur Weasley collectionne les stylos. Il a une belle sélection de stylos à bille moldus dans un mug ébréché sur son bureau. Pour la plupart, ce sont des stylos oubliés, trouvés sur des comptoirs de banque ou roulés sous les présentoirs des magasins. Il les utilise pour ses rapports, et ignore les regards bizarres que lui vaut l'écriture fine et tremblée.

L'un d'entre eux est nettement plus beau que les autres, un épais stylo bleu laqué, avec 'PAPA' gravé dessus. Bill le lui a donné une fois pour son anniversaire, et quand Molly s'est inquiétée ce que ça avait dû coûter, il a expliqué qu'il l'avait trouvé par terre dans la rue, n'ayant besoin que d'un rapide sortilège pour le nettoyer. Arthur aime imaginer que son propriétaire l'avait déjà cherché, parcourant la rue d'un bout à l'autre, sans jamais le retrouver, plutôt que de croire que Bill l'a ramassé avant que le propriétaire ne puisse revenir.

Il a dû revenir pour le chercher, se dit Arthur. N'importe quel père le ferait.

Arthur a un fouillis de photos sur son bureau, perchées près de ses dossiers comme un public. Ginny est assise en tailleur dans l'herbe, devant la maison, elle lui sourit, le vieux balai de Charlie posé sur ses genoux. Fred et George ne le regardent pas, ils se bagarrent gaiement dans la neige et taquinent une Ginny beaucoup plus jeune en la faisant trébucher sur son écharpe. Bill lève les yeux de son propre bureau à la banque et lui fait signe de temps en temps, où lève sa tasse de café pour trinquer en souriant en coin. Charlie pose avec un dragon, ce qui semble impliquer de nombreuses bourrades dans le cou du dragon, et beaucoup de jurons silencieux.

Ron semble terriblement jeune, debout sur le terrain de Quidditch. Les couleurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor font paraître blanche sa peau claire. Les lettres que Ron écrit de Poudlard ce printemps sont malaisées, l'écriture se répandant nerveusement en lignes irrégulières au long de la page. La dernière lettre d'Arthur à Ron était une histoire qui n'en finissait pas sur combien il avait été nerveux au sujet de ses BUSEs à l'âge de Ron. Ils n'osent ni l'un ni l'autre dire quoi que ce soit d'important, mais d'un autre côté, ils ne le font jamais.

Percy garde la tête baissée sur son travail. De temps en temps, il lève la tête et sourit un peu à l'appareil photo. Il écrit avec une plume. Arthur lui a offert un stylo moldu quand il a commencé à travailler au Ministère, et il a dit « Merci, Papa, » et l'a consciencieusement mis de côté. Arthur est sûr que s'il montait deux étages jusqu'au bureau de Percy et ouvrait le tiroir du bureau, il trouverait le stylo, soigneusement rangé et jamais utilisé. Il essaie de ne pas penser à la façon dont Neville Londubat plie les papiers de chewing-gum d'Alice avec un mélange de reconnaissance et de honte.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Arthur sort pour manger ses sandwiches dans le parc. Il fait toujours frisquet, mais il peut regarder passer les moldus et jeter des miettes aux pigeons. Ça ne cesse jamais de l'émerveiller que tout un autre monde puisse tourner sans jamais qu'ils se touchent. Il ramasse des pièces et des paquets de chips vides et les ramène à son bureau, les tournant et les retournant comme des messages dans des bouteilles.

Une part de lui pense qu'ils méritent de savoir ce qui s'est passé, ce qui se passe. Une femme passe, tenant par la main une fillette et un garçon le garçon paraît avoir trois ou quatre ans, la fille six peut-être. La fille saute à cloche-pied. Arthur a envie d'arrêter la femme et de lui dire « Je vous en prie, soyez sûre que je fais du mieux que je peux. » Il veut s'agenouiller et poser ses mains sur les épaules du garçon et lui promettre qu'il pourra grandir.

Il ne le fait pas, bien sûr. Il serre un peu plus le col de son manteau et regarde les pigeons voleter en rond dans le ciel comme des feuilles de thé. S'il y a un message là-dedans, ce n'en est pas un qu'il soit capable de lire.

De retour au Ministère, il est en route vers son bureau, son manteau moldu sur le bras, quand il débouche dans un atrium et voit Percy en chemin vers son propre bureau, vêtu des robes noires de rigueur, impeccablement repassées, parlant sérieusement avec un groupe d'autres jeune sorciers intelligents. Percy ne l'a pas encore vu, et quand il le voit, sa bouche se pince et il adresse à Arthur un signe de tête plein de flegme, professionnel.

Arthur ne lui rend pas le signe de tête. Il se contente de regarder Percy depuis l'autre bout de la pièce en silence, jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Percy le quittent et qu'il se retourne vers ses amis, la plus légère des rougeurs lui montant aux joues.

Arthur retourne à son bureau et regarde la photo de Percy. Il veut dire au Percy de la photo qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne comprend pas encore. Ça ne servirait à rien, mais d'un autre côté, parler au Percy des étages du dessus non plus, apparemment.

« Tu sais, ta mère et moi avons toujours été très heureux, » dit-il à la photo, quoique ce soit un mensonge. Il est plus difficile de mettre des mots sur la vérité : qu'ils ont toujours été très heureux dans les interstices entre les moments où ils étaient inquiets, en colère ou terrifiés, et il pense que c'est le mieux que quiconque puisse faire. Que les bons vêtements ou une promotion dans son travail n'auraient pas tenu les mauvais moments à distance.

Il touche la photo du bout des doigts et repense à la première fois où la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue au dessus de Londres. Percy avait trois ans alors, et Arthur l'avait attrapé et avait plongé en sécurité dans l'encadrement d'une porte.

« Tout va bien, » avait-il murmuré, « reste juste immobile, parfaitement immobile pendant une minute. Percy avait passé les bras autour de son cou, son petit souffle rapide, et s'était accroché pendant qu'Arthur Transplanait à la maison. Il avait tendu Percy à Molly, et elle avait demandé, « Est-ce que tu dois y aller ? » et il avait répondu « Oui » et avait Transplané à nouveau.

Il se demande ce dont Percy se souvient le mieux, de cette nuit : la fumée verte dans le ciel et son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, ou la laine sombre de la cape de son père passée autour de lui, et la chaude sécurité de ses bras. Il n'a pas expliqué pourquoi il fallait qu'il y retourne et voie ce qu'il pouvait faire. N'a pas pensé avoir besoin de le faire.

Cette nuit, il reste étendu sans dormir pendant que Molly dort recroquevillée sous une pile de courtepointes à ses côtés, une main ouverte comme si elle la tendait vers quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas voir. Il se demande si Percy travaille tard à nouveau, additionnant des colonnes de longueurs de balais et d'épaisseurs de chaudrons comme si les résultats pouvaient lui apprendre une chose que personne d'autre ne sait.

Après un moment, il se lève et va sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine pour regarder la pendule. Quelques minutes avant minuit, et l'aiguille de Percy pointe toujours sur 'Au travail'. Le bureau de Percy est à des étages du Département des Mystères. Il est suffisamment en sécurité, quoi qu'il arrive ce soir. Au moins aussi en sécurité que les enfants moldus qui se promènent dans le parc.

Cette nuit-là, Arthur rêve qu'il écrit une lettre à Percy, gravant les lignes de plus en plus profondément dans le papier, mais à chaque fois, à chaque fois, les lettres s'estompent et disparaissent. Le matin, il voudrait bien savoir ce qu'il voulait dire il a beau essayer, il n'arrive pas à se souvenir de ses mots.


End file.
